1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a flat panel display and a mobile device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Flat panel displays have been reduced in size and weight due to developments in semiconductor technology. Two popular types of flat panel displays includes liquid crystal (LCD) and organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays. These displays have advantages of reduced size, light weight, and low power consumption over cathode ray tube (CRT) technology. Thus, they are currently widely used for mobile devices, such as cellular phones and portable digital assistants (PDA).